tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Cap
'''Cap' was an Aisonian gangsta, or more specifically a tagger, who worked for the Grand Alliance. He got his ass killed when some Yamatians thought that his art was shite and skewered him in response. Biography Early Years Cap's anti-drug was one of those vandalising youth-gangs in Aison with gangly hair and loud music. They graffited. They tagged. He tagged. Guess you could say he tagged good, with the whole depth perception thing. Hip-hopping, non-stopping, pimpin' ho's in different area codes. He was always an art critic. When he was younger, he disapproved of Leonardo Da Vincent. During his younger teen years, he tried setting fire to the museum because it was holding a Van Goth event. He had his views of what true art should be like. Distreyd Era Cap couldn't take it anymore in 1003 AE when he saw his friend Mole's horrible art on the walls of Myridia. The two had a brief but heated argument about whether Mole's piece of work was a masterpiece or not. Cap eventually got fed up with his friend and travelled all over Aison until he ended up on a weird ship. When he painted naughty pictures on the ship's hull, he got caught and ended up below deck to peel potatoes to make up for it. This ship ended up in Remon, and Cap reluctantly joined with the heroes, the Fellowship of Magestar, who had been onboard the ship. He caused quite a bit of mischief whenever he was around the Aisonian heroes, but the fellowship miraculously tolerated him even though he offended various ladies during the journey. Cap and the heroes eventually ended up in Folsworth Woods where they joined forces with the Grand Alliance to fight against the armies of Yamato. Death Cap began tagging a Yamatian fort during the epic Battle of Folsworth Woods. The Yamatians were understandably pissed off, and as a result Cap got his ass killed. Aliases and Nicknames ; Cap : What everyone called him because no one (not even he) knew his real name. The nickname was based on the fackin' cool cap he was always wearing. Appearance Dirty blond hair. Baggy clothes usually. Wore a fackin' cool cap. Personality and Traits Yo, what up homez. RUN, IT'S THE MAN, oooh crap. Yo, yo, gangsta flow. Powers and Abilities Cap was good at... umm, tagging, I suppose. Innate Ability: Depth perception. Not just any depth perception. Magic depth perception. Say, a castle wall is coming down and he's on it, well, he could imagine or anticipate the exact outcome of how this would physically go down. He'd see all the angles and all impact points and how the wall would cleave upon impact. Didn't mean he can do anything to stop it, cuz, I mean, human speed versus a falling wall, you know. Relationships BoB the Jaguar BoB and Cap got along surprisingly well but it was likely because Cap was stoned all the time and thought it hilarious to see a talking jaguar like BoB. René Iscariot René barely tolerated Cap whose antics annoyed him a great deal. He was relieved to see Cap die during the battle in Folsworth Woods. See also *BoB the Jaguar *René Iscariot Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Third Age